


we match now

by mujakinamamade



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mujakinamamade/pseuds/mujakinamamade
Summary: Season 6 spoilers.Keith is there when he goes to sleep, and Keith is there when he wakes up.





	we match now

**Author's Note:**

> ahh, first time writing sheith... season 6 was perfect and i need more.

Shiro opened his eyes. He was not exhausted, but he didn’t feel with much energy either. He lay where he was for a few minutes without moving, trying to recognize the room he was in. Before he could, he heard a soft moan by his side.

“Keith?”

He was sitting on a chair beside his bed, rubbing his eye with one hand and covering a yawn with the other.

“Hey. How are you feeling?”

Shiro shrugged.

“Fine, I guess.”

Keith moved from the chair and smiled as he helped Shiro sit up. Shiro looked at him carefully; Keith had tied his hair into a messy ponytail. His face was soft and serene, as if they weren’t still in the middle of an intergalactic war.

They still were, weren’t they?

“How long have I been sleeping?”

Keith sat on the edge of the bed.

“A couple of days. We are in Olkarion to prepare for our trip; we’re going back home to get the plans to build another Castle-ship from Commander Holt.”

Shiro stayed in silence as memories that weren’t quite his own started replaying in his mind. It didn’t fill in the information gap completely, but he could get an idea of what could have happened to the castle.

“Ah. I see.”

His left hand —his remaining hand— reached out and hovered over Keith’s cheek, right over the fresh scar, hesitating to make contact, as if his simple touch would be enough to hurt him again.

“It’s okay. It doesn’t hurt.”

Keith grabbed his hand, and placed it on his cheek himself.  He didn’t let it go, and Shiro’s thumb brushed over the burn softly, tenderly; Keith closed his eyes.

“We match now.”

Shiro smiled.

“Hey, Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you too.”

Even in the dimly lit room Shiro could see how Keith’s cheeks turned red as his smile grew bigger; he lowered his face and his hair covered his eyes; he nuzzled his palm and held it tightly.

He felt something wet slide down Keith’s cheek.

“Then…”

Shiro waited patiently as Keith let his hand go and dried the tears from his face. He leaned closer, pressing their foreheads together and holding Shiro’s face between his hands.

“Then… can we…?”

Shiro’s hand rested on Keith’s nape, and slowly pulled him closer.


End file.
